A Little Twist in Time
by Bard Linn
Summary: One of Hojo's experiments has an unexpected result...and changes the world as we know it. AT Pre-game setting. Cloud, Sephiroth, Zack centric with chibiness. COMPLETE!
1. The Failure

Disclaimer: I own none of the mentioned characters or aspects. Please do not sue me as I've spent most of my money on anime. ^_^

Warning: Nothing much this chapter. This is an AT (Alternate Timeline) 

A Little Twist In Time

Chapter 1: The Failure

Professor Hojo scowled at the small green material in his hand. Another Failure. The primary problem with the SOLDIER program was that SOLDIERS died or eventually collapsed from continued Mako treatments. This meant more and more must be created, a waste of valuable time and resources that could be devoted to future developments. Over the last few years Hojo had searched for a way to manipulate time itself to prevent this problem. He had some success with the so called "save" points but not as much as he hoped. The project had begun under Gast. Theoretically it would allow for unlimited resurrection of fighters.

            In reality, it was mostly a flop. Provided the person in question save often you could revive them. But codes for the individual files were rarely shared. And if they saved as a group they could only be revived if someone else had the file names. All around they were more of a problem than they were worth. This new, altered time material was supposed to fix the problems presented by the save point. The scientist hadn't been able to gain a response from it.

            Glancing at the clock Hojo stalked clock, Hojo stalked out of the lab. He had a board meeting to attend. He tossed the dead material into a nearby trash can in the hallway and headed towards the elevators.

            Little did Professor Hojo know exactly how that failed experiment would change the fate of one young man's life- and the fate of the world.

Young Trooper Cloud Strife, native of Nibelheim and SOLDIER candidate acknowledged one thing as he sprinted sown the hallway.

            It really sucked to be the runt of the pack.

            Behind him ran his fellow SOLDIER candidates who were also off duty. The daily chase did keep him in good shape though. Maybe he should look into sneak attack combat? He certainly had the speed for it.

            One of this pursers crashed into the trash can he had skillfully avoided. This brought his fellows crashing down as they tripped over him. Cloud put on a burst of speed hoping to loose his pursuers while they were down.

            Then again his luck never was that good.

            The SOLDIER candidate that had crashed into the can in the first place picked pup a piece of trash and hurled it as Cloud's. It connected directly. The blond collapsed in the dimly lit hallway. Ass darkness stole over him he dimly heard the troops scattering as other footsteps echoed in the hall. Cloud's hand clasped on the smooth round object that had hit him. It grew warm in his and. And then darkness overtook him.

Professor Hojo scowled at the SOLDIER candidates that scattered at his approach. Ignoring the trash on the ground he headed back to his lab. A faint green pulsing light caught his attention. Upon investigating he found a young man, unconscious on the floor, holding the material he had thrown away earlier. It pulsed in time with his heart beat. Fascinated the professor inched closer.

            In response to his approach the young man's body automatically went into "fight or flight" mode. His heart beat speed up and the material followed it. Then his hand clenched around the material sphere.

            It shattered.

            The power contained surged over the blond's body. Under the Professor's astonished eyes the blond deaged until he was the size of a newborn. With a smirk Hojo picked up the baby. "Well, perhaps my failure isn't so useless after all." His eyes glittered. "Off to the lab with you, my precious specimen."

End Chapter 1

Author of the Update: TwigCollins!  If you're a Seph/Cloud fan (which this fic unfortunately won't be) and you haven't checked out A Long Hard Road do so immediately. Its awesome. 


	2. Intervention of an Angel

Disclaimer: If I owned FFVII, there would be a really pretty remake with Kingdom Heart graphics, no getting tossed up by the annoying dolphin (took me forever) and a LABLED MAP! Do you know it's possible to miss Zack's home town entirely? I didn't get around to it till the third disk which kinda messed up the story line….

Warning: PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH! There is very, very, very minor shounen-ai content in here, Seph/Zack. It's mainly in references and absolutely nothing graphic. If you don't like it you don't have to read but you can easily ignore it. There won't be anything graphic or particularly necessary to the plot so you can just interpret it as a really close friendship if you choose. 

Enough talk for now, on with the story!

Chapter 2: Intervention of an Angle

            General Sephiroth, SOLDIER first class and hero of the Wutai war frowned at the lab door. Composing his features, he strode through the forbidding portal and into Hojo's sanctum for his bi-weekly appointment. He ignored the lab technicians as they carefully inserted an array of drugs into his system and then set up a mako drip. His green eyes narrowed when Hojo did not appear of habit dictated. The scientist never failed to haunt his regular appointments, usually with some new drug to try. As soon as the 'treatment' completed Sephiroth slipped out of the room and carefully scouted the other rooms in the lab. In the sixth he found the scientist. Hojo fluttered around a table, occasionally picking up a needle from the table next to him. Sephiroth looked at the smooth metal wall opposite him. Its reflection revealed Hojo' latest obsession.

            A baby. A small, blond baby boy with bright blue eyes. Far too bright. Eyes that shown with a mako radiance.

            Anger flared up inside of him. He could remember all too well his childhood within Hojo's clutches. The pain and loneliness of those days washed over him. Silently he retreated from the scene and vanished from the lab. In his heart blossomed a promise. He would do everything in his power to lessen he hardships of that young child.

*~*

            Several calls later, five hours and three conversations with Zack, Sephiroth leaned back in his chair glowing with satisfaction. Zack sat opposite him on the other side of his desk. Zack's black hair rose in long spikes framing a young face full of good humor and life. Sephiroth regularly thanked his lucky starts for Zack. His friendship and lively presence had saved his sanity more than once.

            "So basically, that kid you saw _was_ a SOLDIER candidate until Hojo turning him into a baby and started experimenting on him. But because he is – or was – a SOLDIER candidate he is still under you jurisdiction." Zack summarized.

            "Exactly," Sephiroth replied. "And thanks to your brilliant remark about 'the last thing we want is two Generals running around with the same bloody personality' Cloud will not remain totally in the doctor's care."

            "Seph, the last thing we need is another you," Zack protested his friend's glare. And it worked!"

            "That's the only reason I'm letting you get away with it," the General countered. "Besides, you'll be taking first shift with him."

            "WHAT?!" Zack yelped. "You can't mean they expect US to take care of a BABY!"

            "Actually, they do," Sephiroth said enjoying his friend's discomfort. "We don't know exactly what Hojo's doing to Cloud. We can hardly let normal people handle him." He frowned. "And I think Hojo is hoping we mess it up so he can get custody back permanently."

            "You'll be helping?" Zack questioned.

            "Yes. We'll keep Cloud in my quarters. You'll be staying there as well."

            "You sly dog," Zack replied grinning. "Well with that reward waiting for me I'll definitely do it. But which one of us is going to be the mom? You certainly have the hair for it."

            "Zack…" Sephiroth growled.

            "Just kidding."

*~*

            Zack looked down at the small child. Bright blue eyes stared back at him. "I'll need it back down here by seven tomorrow" Hojo said. His mouth twisted in disgust.  He didn't like having to release his 'precious specimen.' The "The first few months of the process are critical."

            Zack nodded absentmindedly and scooped the child up. He silently thanked his mother for forcing him to take care of his younger brother years ago. The experience would help now. Even if he had hated it then. Carefully carrying Cloud the first class SOLDIER excited the lab and headed towards Sephiroth's quarters. Once inside he went to the small kitchenette and grabbed a prepared bottle. He sat down and fed the small infant. Halfway through Cloud fell asleep in his arms.

            About an hour later the door opened behind him. "Is that our charge?"

            "Hello Seph," Zack greeted. Cloud stirred in his arms. "Opps. Sorry little fella. Didn't mean to wake you. 

            Cloud's eyes flitted around the room alight with curiosity. His eyes found Sephiroth and he looked back to Zack in confusion. "That's Seph. Short for Sephiroth. And I'm Zack, remember? We're going to take care of you when ever we can get you out of Hojo's slimy hands." Cloud made a look of disgust at Hojo's name. "Aren't you smart. Come on over Seph. Your turn to hold him."

            The General cautiously approached. Zack carefully handed the baby to him and showed him how to correctly hold him. Cloud smiled up at Sephiroth. He felt himself give a faint on in return. Amazing what one small bundle of life could do to a heart. "He's bigger than I thought he would be."

            "Hojo mentioned he's growing abnormally fast," Zack commented. "Little Cloud-kun needs a lot of food right now and a lot of attention. Hojo thinks he's about three months old. If he keeps growing like this he'll be back to normal in fourteen to fifteen months."

            "I wouldn't count on it," Sephiroth replied. "With Hojo experimenting on him, nothing about this child will be regular or predictable." He handed Cloud back to Zack. The infant pouted by didn't cry. "I picked up the rest of the supplies we'll need. I'll go set them up."

            "Better to be prepared," Zack agreed. "I know my younger brother was up at all odd hours. Look forward to loosing sleep." He glanced at Cloud. "Then again my brother cried all of the time and Cloud hasn't cried once."

            "That's a blessing," Seph mumbled as he started moving the boxes into the room designated as Cloud's. "Maybe we won't need the earplugs."

*~*

            Sephiroth jerked into consciousness. Zack blinked up at him sleepily. "Seph? Something wrong?"

            "Don't know," the silver haired man replied. He slipped out of bed and threw on a robe. "I'm going to check on Cloud." Walking into the other room, Sephiroth looked down into the crib. Cloud was wide awake looking extremely uncomfortable. And yet he didn't cry. Sephiroth quickly changed the baby then went to get some milk. Blue eyes looked at him questionably. "That bastard taught you not to cry, didn't he," Sephiroth muttered. Undoubtedly Hojo had refused to answer the infant's cries of need. Sephiroth knew that Professor Gast, Hoof's predecessor had been involved in is earliest care though he still didn't know exactly what had been going on and he could only vaguely remember the man. He shed away form the memories as much as possible.

            Sephiroth made a mental note to set up a timer tomorrow night so they could check Cloud regularly. For tonight he sat down in a comfortable chair and carefully held Cloud. Bright blue eyes shown with gratitude then closed as the blond fell into slumber

*~*

            Zack smiled when he spotted the pair the next morning. For Sephiroth to sleep past dawns without drugs or an extremely draining workout was a miracle. Not that Zack minded the workouts whether in the training rooms or in the bed room. He carefully lifted the small baby from the Generals arms. Cloud blinked sleepily and looked up at Zack. "Time to get you ready. It's already six." The SOLDIER carefully bathed and dressed the blond then warmed his bottle.

            "Zack?" Sephiroth called some time later.

            "In the kitchen!"

            Sephiroth walked into the kitchenette and glanced at the clock. "Six thirty?!"

"Good morning sleepy head," Zack teased. "I believe the world has officially ended. I never thought I'd see you sleep this late." He ignored the other's glare and passed him a bottle. "Better spend some time with Cloud-kun now. I have to take him back to the lab in fifteen minutes."

            "Already?" Sephiroth murmured as he carefully fed Cloud.

            "I know. It feels like we just got the little guy away only to throw him back." Zack sighed. "I better take him back. I don't' think Hojo would take kindly to how you're reacting around him. And it would traumatize the troops to see you carrying a baby." He ducked the cushion flying towards him.

*~*

            Tears filled Cloud's eyes as he looked up at Zack. Guilt shot through the SOLDIER. "I promise we'll get you out again tonight Cloud. As often as possible." Zack whispered as they stepped through the lab doors. "As soon as your big enough we'll even take you around to see the SOLDIERS and Midgar."

            "Excellent. Back right on time," Hojo's chief assistant said as he spotted Zack. "Take the specimen to lab 3." One of the under workers nodded and took Cloud from Zack. The SOLDIER turned and left.

  
End of Chapter 2

Author of the Update: Jade Tatsu for FFVII fic The Other World. It got me into FFVII in the first place and made me and S/C addict. A few months later I made off with my cousins' copy of the game and started playing it…after I had read several fictions including A Long Hard Road (that took about a week). Me worry about spoilers? Nah. 

On OOCness: I find Sephiroth and Zack to be two people almost impossible to write 'in character' because we don't SEE them in character. Sephiroth we only see briefly in Nibelheim in a professional setting until he goes haywire. We see Zack in a flash back and a twisted version of his personality in Cloud during the game. We never see them in a non-formal setting so please take that into account. Most of this story is behind closed doors, away from ShinRa.

And there IS a reason why Sephiroth is so drawn to Cloud. But you won't find that out for a while. ^_^

And thanks to CeeCee for your review! It completely brightened a really miserable day!


	3. Visiting the Flower Girl

It's chapter 3! *does a happy dance* Alright! This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful artist who drew this cute Cloud chibi pic I have as my desktop. It motivates me every time I turn it on. Only problem is I don't know who drew it because I got it off a google search and can't find where it's from….*sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: don't own 'em. Except Airi whose not really important anyway.

Warnings: Extremely cute Cloud, mild Zack x Seph relationship

Chapter 3: Visiting the Flower Girl

            "Is it just me or does Cloud seem to be growing way too quickly?" Zack asked as he entered Sephiroth's office after dropping Cloud off at the lab.

            "It's not just you. In the last two weeks that we've been taking care of Cloud his growth rate has doubled. He's a little over a year now," Sephiroth replied. He gestured at a stack of paper on his desk. "Hojo sent me a report yesterday.

            Zack picked up the top paper, skimmed it and sighed. "I can't understand any of this."

            "Neither can I. That s why I sent a copy to Airi. She's going to be in any minute to explain it to us." Airi or more properly Dr. Airianna Clayborn was the head of the medical facility. She often had to deal with Hojo though she hated the man with a passion. The medical and science departments competed for resources and attention from the president. She had become their friend when she had refused to turn a dying SOLDIER to Hojo for experimentation.

            The door bell chimed. Zack turned and opened the door. "And here is the lovely lady now!"

            "Don't try flattery on me Zack. I'm for too old for you," Airi replied. Airi was, well average. Her light brown hair was streaked with gray. She looked about forty five thought she was actually a decade older. With a height of 5'2 she fell far below the height of both men in the room. "I trust gentlemen, you have some time? Professor Hojo sent over quite a bit of information."

            After they had all found seats the doctor began. "Hojo still hasn't discovered exactly what happened to change Cloud. Frankly he hasn't put much work into it. He's been far too busy experimenting. In a nut shell Cloud appears to be a mako black hole. He absorbs it like a sponge and can always take more in. He already has more than most SOLDIERS. As far as we know no negative results have occurred. I think it might be because of Cloud's abnormal growth but I can't be certain."

            "There has been a marked increase in Cloud's growth. Since he met you two he seems to have been pushing himself to age quickly. He rarely has the strength to do anything more that sleep and eat. His body is showing signs of strain. Hojo doesn't know why this is and doesn't really care. He's afraid he'll loose his test subject."

            "If the rate keeps increasing, how soon will Cloud is back to normal?" Sephiroth asked.

            "I didn't bother to calculate it," Airi responded. "I have a feeling this is a temporary growth spurt. Cloud's body can't keep up with the strain for long. I think Cloud wants to get to a certain age. His growth may even become 'normal' then. I don't have any evidence except for a hunch." She shrugged. "Cloud may understand subconsciously that he has to stay in the lab because frankly neither of you have the time or energy to take care of a very young child. Once he reaches a period where he is around five or so he could easily take care of himself."

            "I can't see a five year old taking care of themselves," Zack said rolling his eyes.

            "Cloud is very resourceful. He also appears to be learning quite a bit that Hojo doesn't realize. He isn't talking yet but when he does Hojo's going to get a surprise." Airi shook her head. "That's neither now or here. Everything seems fine so far. You two have certainly made an impact though. Cloud appears far more stable than he has any right to be." The doctor stood. "I better get back to the medical wing. Send me anything else Hojo gives you." Sephiroth nodded.

            After Airi left Zack stood and stretched. "I'd better go too. I'm supposes to work with Jason on the SOLDIER applicants."

            Sephiroth absentmindedly waved goodbye to his friend. He forced his mind back to the paper work and off of the questions surrounding Cloud. After all, one little boy couldn't possibly be as important as, the General picked up a report, ShinRa kitchen pensions?

*~*

            Sephiroth scowled at the orders in front of him. One would think ShinRa would have been smart enough to have one of them stay behind when they had a small child to take care of. Normally Sephiroth would be glad to take a mission with Zack but that would leave Cloud alone with Hojo. He flipped through the papers with rising anger. The mission could take up to three months. There was no way he could leave Cloud in Hojo's hands that long!

            The blond had grown into an adorable five year old. True to Airi's prediction once Cloud reached that size he immediately stopped growing. Over the past six months the child had developed an extremely cute personality along with an unusually high intelligence. Sephiroth was still amazed at some of the things that popped out of his mouth. 

            Zack's arrival shook the silver haired man from his thoughts. "What's up Seph?" The General passed his fried the orders. A frown darkened Zack's normally cheerful face. "Damm, this causes some problems"

            A soft knock on the door interrupted their brooding. "Come in!" Sephiroth called.

            Cloud's blond head appeared around the side of the door. A bright smile appeared on his face. He zipped into the room and gave both of his guardians a hug. "Hello!"

            Sephiroth looked carefully in Cloud's eyes. His pupils were constricted and a faint flush colored his cheeks. "You should be in bed. You just got out of the lab."

            Cloud shrugged and cuddled closer to the General. "I'd rather visit you."

            "Any particular reason?" Sephiroth asked sounding suspicious.

            Cloud buried his head further into Sephiroth's coat. "Hojo said you're going away," came the muffled reply.

            The two first class SOLDIERS exchanged amused glances. Cloud was just too cute. Sephiroth carefully picked up the small child. "You knew this would happen eventually." Cloud nodded. The General sighed. "I just which we had someone else you could stay with."

            "What about Zack's friend? You know, the one whom he buys flowers from all of the time?"

            "Aeris?" Zack said in surprise. "Never thought of her. They might let you stay…" He remembered the young flower girl well. They had dated for a short time and then ended any romantic relationship they might have had. Zack counted her amongst his confidants but could never have anything more than friendship with her. Her mother didn't like him because he worked for ShinRa and as someone who had completed the SOLDIER program he really couldn't work anywhere else. There was something mystical or sacred about her. She had helped him realize how much Sephiroth meant to him and had gotten them together. 

            "Hojo won't let you leave the lab for three months Cloud," Sephiroth countered.

            "So I do the same thing I do here! Go to Hojo then go to Aeris' house!" The five year old declared.

            Zack shook his head. "Cloud Midgar is a big place. Aeris doesn't even live on the plate. She's in the slums. All type of dangers are around there."

            "I'm not helpless you know. I can take care of myself!"

            "Cloud…." Zack began.

            "At least let me meet them. If they'll let me stay then we can worry about this," Cloud interrupted.

            "Alright, alright," Zack conceded. "But let's go now. Seph, you'll have to stay here. Aeris' mother isn't really fond of ShinRa."

            Cloud gave Sephiroth one last hug, scrambled out of his arms and raced to the door. "Come on Zack! Let's go!"

*~*

            Cloud shifted nervously as Zack knocked on the door. He didn't know much about Aeris except her name, that she sold flowers and that Zack had gone out with her for a little while. He _had_ to make a good impression! With Zack and Sephiroth gone he would be on his own dealing with Hojo and he would need a safe place to recuperate. Zack and Sephiroth didn't realize the true extent of his dealings with Hojo. They thought of him as merely passive 'specimen' (as Hojo called them.). Cloud had long been manipulating the professor and the professor's data to confound him. It was a dangerous balance to maintain. He had to keep enough order in the lab to make it appear accidental when chaos occasionally erupted. As long as the scientist was fixed on him, he could keep others safe including Zack and Sephiroth.

            "Zack?" Aeris exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

            "I need to ask a favor," Zack admitted. Aeris allowed them into the kitchen. Cloud stayed out of sigh behind Zack's back.

            "Zackary," Elmyra greeted coolly. Cloud winced. Being called by your full name was a _bad_ thing.

            Zack gave a respectful bow. "I need to ask a favor." Zack repeated. "A friend of mine needs a place to say and .."

            "Absolutely not!" Elmyra fumed. "No one can stay here who is connected to ShinRa! Now get out!"

            "It's because of Aeris, isn't it," Cloud said softly. "Hojo wants her because she's the last Ancient." Three pairs of eyes stared at him. "It was in some data Hojo was looking at one time I was in the lab. I didn't realize it was you till I saw you." He grinned. "Of course that was _before_ I accidentally knocked the corrosive acid on the computer." The blond gave one of Zack's characteristic shrugs. "I'm not overly fond of being a ginny pig but it's even worse seeing someone else in the same position. Last time I saw him Hojo was still trying to regain all of his lost date. He probably won't be bothering you for a while." Cloud didn't add what Hojo had done to him in retribution.

            "Never mentioned that one kido," Zack said looking at his young friend.

            "Alright Zack. What did you do?" Aeris asked.

            "I had nothing to do with this!" Zack exclaimed.

            "He acts just like you. That has to mean something."

            "He really didn't do much," Cloud interrupted. "Hojo was messing around with time and I got caught in the middle. No big deal. I'm Cloud by the way." He smiled his best 'I'm a cute and innocent five year old' smile which amazingly didn't look completely fake. "Zack has been taking care of me the last couple of months when I'm not in Hojo's lab. But he has a long mission and doesn't want me to stay with Hojo all of that time. Then again I don't want to say with him either."

            Aeris laughed and Elmyra smiled. Cloud had completely charmed hem. "When do you leave?" Aeris asked.       

            "Tomorrow night," Zack said with a sigh. "I've you can handle this little ball of mischief (Cloud: hey!) I'd be eternally grateful. He'll still have to go to Hojo's appointments though." His face clearly showed how he felt about Cloud traveling though Midgar alone.

            "I can take him halfway," Aeris volunteered. "I'm still selling flowerers so it wouldn't be hard. And if you get him a PHS we could easily keep track of his location."

            "Good idea Aeris. I owe you a million. Now if you don't mind, I'll take Cloud back up so we can get ready."

            "We'll see you two tomorrow then," Aeris replied.

            Cloud waved farewell and they left. "I can see why you like her Zack. She's really special."

            "Yah," The soldier replied. He gave his companion a sharp look. "You seem to know a great more than I thought. Care to share?"

            Cloud just gave Zack an innocent smile.

End Chapter 3

Airi will be popping up occasionally…I needed someone who could actually read Hojo's blasted notes. Sephiroth should get some of it but not all. If anything she's more of a mother figure to Cloud than anything else.

Katie14: Thank you for your review! I try to create reasonably original ideas. Glad to know I succeeded! Yes we all hate Hojo (club meeting at 9 on Thursday) but as you can probably tell from this chapter he's got his hands full with Cloud. We won't hear very much about the pair's interactions till arc three. (Yes this blasted thing has arcs. Three with at least one one-shot)

Author of the Update: Knowing Shadows for her FFVII fic Fusion! SHE UPDATED! *goes into rapture* What are you still doing here? Go read it! Now!


	4. Ominous Prophecies

Warning: Warnings: Extremely cute Cloud, mild Zack x Seph relationship

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I ever get the rights I'll let you know. 

Chapter 4: Ominous Prophecies

            Cloud zipped around Aeris' house, helping Elmyra finish lunch. The flower girl laughed as she watched the young boy. The last three months had been a blessing. Cloud often came with her to sell flowers when he didn't have appointments with Hojo. Despite his age Cloud was swift on the battle field. After their first run in with some less than savory types, Aeris had started to teach him how to fight with a staff. He had put the lesions to good use of more than one occasion. A sweet, curious child, willing to help and full of unusual intelligence. Aeris shook her head. Cloud seemed too good to be true sometimes. At least her mother had completely accepted him. Some how Aeris knew Cloud could allow her to become close to Zack again. Even if it wasn't romantically. "Calm down Cloud."

            "Zack is coming back today!" Cloud cheerfully chorused. This wasn't new news. It was all Cloud could talk about since he gotten the call last night. They quickly ate lunch then Cloud ran upstairs to grab his bags. Aeris gathered her staff and flower basket. Cloud flew downstairs and out the door with Aeris following him. "Bye Mrs. Elmyra! I'll be back to visit!"

            Once they reached the spot where they usually separated, Cloud turned and gave Aeris a big hug. With a bright smile on his face Cloud skipped thought the crowd towards the train to go to the plate. He didn't even have to deal with Hojo today! The scientist had meetings all day. Cloud found an out of the way perch where he could easily watch the gates to the military wing. Two hours later his surveillance paid off when he saw two trucks pull in to the base. Weary troopers tumbled out and stood at attention while Sephiroth gave them last minute instructions then dismissed them. Two other SOLDIERS that had accompanied the General on the mission walked off towards the SOLDIER barracks. The troopers tromped off towards their own. Zack and Sephiroth turned and walked toward ShinRa head quarters.

            Cloud slipped off of his perch and quietly followed the pair keeping an eye out for watchers. His existence wasn't generally know per say and there was no reason to broadcast it. "Zack! Sephiroth!"

            Zack whirled and scooped Cloud up. "And how long have you been watching little mischief maker?"

            "A few hours," Cloud replied. He smiled shyly. "I missed you."

            "We missed you too kiddo," Zack said with a smile. He glanced at Sephiroth. "We need to go report and Seph has to see Hojo then let say we go out to eat?"

            "Hojo's in meeting all day," Cloud supplied. "He was really mad because he had a delicate experiment going. I'll probably have a longer session tomorrow."

            Zack's hands tightened around him. Worry showed on both of Cloud's guardian's faces. "Can you run off to our room Cloud? We need to go." Cloud nodded and allowed Zack to put him down. He gave Sephiroth's hand a squeeze then zipped off to their rooms.

            "I don't like this," Zack murmured to Sephiroth as the blond vanished from sight.

            "We can't do more then we have," Sephiroth responded. "I suggest we make tonight as enjoyable as possible for him. Tomorrow will be difficult."

*~*

            Cloud valiantly struggled to hold on to consciousness as Hojo added another round of drugs to his system. His ability to block pain had long ago vanished. The only thing keeping him conscious was Hojo's mutterings. The scientist sounded happy about something-never a good sigh for Cloud. And more disturbingly it concerned Sephiroth.

            "After all these years…preparations finally complete…"the scientist voice wavered in and out as Cloud fought to stay awake.      "Nibelheim. It will begin at Nibelheim."

*~*

            Cloud awoke with a jerk. Cool hands restrained him from sitting up. "Shh, Cloud. You've had a bad night."

            "Sephiroth?!" Cloud gasped in surprise. He coughed.

            The General passed Cloud a cup of water. The blond gratefully sipped it. "You've been unconscious for nearly three days. Hojo over did himself this time."

            "Not usually that bad," Cloud mumbled.

            "I'm sure," Sephiroth said blandly. He knew all too well that Cloud put a great deal of effort into not to displaying his pain. Zack didn't understand the huge amounts of agony Cloud went through on a regular basis. Having been there himself the General knew how Hojo treated his 'specimens." It didn't surprise the silver haired man that Cloud had become extremely tactile. There was only two ways to deal with life in the lab. With draw, as he had done, or cling to whatever joy you had. In the lab where touch meant little more than a conduct for pain, compassionate touch was to be retained at all costs.

"Where's Zack?" Cloud asked.                  

"He's getting the troops ready for next week's mission," Sephiroth reluctantly told his young charge.

"Another one already?" Cloud whispered.

"It's supposed to be short," Sephiroth tried to reassure Cloud. "A week at most. We just have to check out a mako reactor and clean out the monsters around it. A couple of Zack's friends in SOLDIER will be taking care of you. You are in no condition to go gallivanting through the city. And if Hojo tries something like this again you certainly won't make it back to Aeris' house."

            "Where are you going?" Cloud asked.

            Sephiroth paused. The information for their destination wasn't classified; in fact it was rather well known around the barracks. However Cloud hadn't shown any evidence of regaining his previous memories. Mentioning the name of his former home might bring unfortunate result. Reluctantly the General acknowledged that Cloud would find our one way or another-especially if the tried to hide it. "Nibelheim."

"Where's that?" Cloud asked in confusion. No recognition showed on his face.

"It's in a mountain range on another continent. However the President has some impressive political get together in three weeks so we're going to use the Glinka. Travel time will be under a day by air." He took the glass of water. "Now you need to get to sleep," he said sternly. "You'll have to be in tip top shape if you're going to see us off."

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes. It wasn't until hours later that he remembered that he had heard of Nibelheim before-and from whom.

End Chapter

Oooooo. I'm so mean. Not really. Next chapter is already typed. Just have to finish editing it. Actually the entire story is typed. Finding time to post is the problem.

Katie14: I'm sorry FF.net won't let you post in Chapter 3! Thank you for your review! Yup we now know why Cloud's aging quickly. As you can probably tell from this   
chapter Cloud's going to do something about the Nibelheim situation too. As for his memories I think that comes up in a chapter or two.

Author of the Update: Asprosdracos for her FFVII fic, Xehorista Tora!!!! 


	5. Turning Point

Warning: Warnings: Extremely cute Cloud, mild Zack x Seph relationship. Oh, and evil Hojo and annoying aliens.

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. 

Chapter 5: Turning Point

             Cloud shivered inside of the dark cargo hold of the Glinka. Once he had realized where Sephiroth and Zack were going - and that _Hojo_ was behind it - he had begun plans to sneak off with his two guardians. The SOLDIRES that were supposed to take care of him had received a message that he was staying with a friend outside of the complex. (Which was true…he was staying with Zack and Sephiroth.)  He had snuck into the cargo hold before the SOLDIERs had boarded. 

The only problem the blond had right now was his nervousness. He was getting physically sick when he thought about what would happen when Zack and Sephiroth found out what he had done. Especially Sephiroth. But Cloud _knew_ his friends were in danger just as he knew Hojo was involved. Even if the blond had told them Sephiroth would go on the mission. The entire thing felt like a trap. But Cloud was the one unexpected element in all of this-the enigma that could foil Hojo's plans. 

And he had every intention of doing so.

*~*

Cloud got out of the mansion just in time to see Sephiroth cast Fire 3 on the town. Villagers lay in various stages of dying. No sanity lurked in those green eyes. Cloud had managed to figure out what Sephiroth had read and what he now believed. Cloud quickly cast three spells in quick succession. An ice spell took care of the fire, a life spell resurrected all of those dead but whose spirits hadn't passed beyond yet and a Cure 3 finished the job. 

Ignoring the energy loss Cloud ran up the mountain following the trail he had seen Zack and Sephiroth use the day before. He ran in just in time to se Sephiroth run Zack through with the Masamune. The young child dashed to his dark haired friend and found a young girl also in bad shape. He carefully cast a cure spell. Not enough to do the entire job but enough to bring Zack to consciousness.  The SOLDIER had a restore materia of his own.

"Cloud?" Zack whispered as he opened his eyes. "Oh Cloud, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him. Seph's completely lost it. I don't think either of us will be coming back to you."

Cloud realized Zack thought he was talking to a hallucination. "Zack! Use your restore materia! I'll take care of Seph!" Not waiting for Zack's response the blond ran up the stairs. "Sephiroth!"

_Darkness looming around that beloved moon like brightness warping it past all recognition…_

The silver man turned. The head of an alien creature sat in his hands. **_Oh, the child. Yes, we can definitely use this._**

_More darkness reaching for the tiny star arriving on the scene…_

Cloud shook his hair to remove the slimy seductive voice from his mid. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Cloud asked mimicking Sephiroth's tone the last time he had gotten in trouble.

"Ah, Cloud," Sephiroth said with a smile. "I am to become a god." Insanity glittered in his eyes. "I am the last of the Cetra!"

            "Put a sock in it," Cloud snapped. "You most certainly are not the last of the Cetra. You're as human as I am."

"But you aren't human, Cloud," Sephiroth replied.

**_Join us!_**

_Golden light flaring in annoyance as it bats the darkness away and reaches for the other light…_

            "I can't believe that you believe all that stuff you read. I mean really. We both know Hojo is absolutely paranoid about someone getting a hold of his notes. Why would he just 'conveniently' leave them out there? You were set up!" Cloud exclaimed.

            _Darkness curling about the silver light trying to hide it from the guiding star…_

            **_He lies, do not listen to him my son._**

            "And you," Cloud snapped at the alien head finally realizing where the voice was coming from, "can go to kell!"

            Sephiroth blinked. "Kell?"

            _And the darkness' hold breaks as shock ripples across the plane…_

            "You know, the place were you send all the bad things. Zack talks about it all the time."

            Sephiroth chuckled when he realized that Cloud was talking about _Hell_. "I'll have to talk to him about that."

            _Light reaching for light and abandoning the darkness knowing truth from falsehood…_

            Cloud broke into a wide grin. He pointed at the head. "Can you get rid of that thing?"

            **_No my son. Remember! You are all alone. You are better than this child_**. The voice sounded faintly frantic.

            "What part of what I said do you not understand?" Cloud snapped. 

            "Probably the kell part," Sephiroth muttered. He hurled the head into the mako bellow. Cloud didn't was any time in running to his friend's side. The led Sephiroth back to where Zack lay. After the General finished healing the two he turned to Cloud. "You have some explaining to do."

End Chapter 5

This is kinda a tricky chapter. It's hard to believe a little kid could turn Sephiroth away from Jenova. For the few of you reading this here is my reasoning:

1) Sephiroth isn't alone anymore. Cloud is very similar, but not identical to him forming a family of sorts.

2) Cloud knows the last Ancient or Cetra personally. He isn't going to fall for Hojo's notes.

3) Cloud knew Hojo was up to something meaning he was prepared for not nice stuff such as mind control.

4) This one is a secret. *Laughs evilly* You won't find out exactly why Cloud could do what he did until the third arc. That's when Zack and Sephiroth find some of Hojo's _real_ notes concerning Cloud.

No one to thank since I just posted chapter 4. I'm on a roll!

Author of the Update: xblackstatic for the FFVII fic (oddly enough) Untitled 5. Despite its name it has some really good insights into the characters. Xblackstatic has a FFVIII fic called Futureloop that is also very good.


	6. Discussions and Explanations

Warning: Warnings: Extremely cute Cloud, slightly less mild Zack x Seph relationship. 

Disclaimer: FFVII characters don't belong to me. Or else the Nibelheim incident would never have happened! *Whaps Hojo over the head* Don't own Lord of the Rings, Hildalgo or Pirates of the Caribbean either. Please consider it as free advertisement and don't sue me.

Chapter 6: Discussions and Explanations

            "Can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps," Cloud asked. His guardians nodded. Zack scooped up the still slumbering girl and they headed down the mountain. They stopped at the material fountain. Cloud explained how he had heard Hojo talking about Nibelheim and had stolen away on the ship. Then he explained how he had followed them and helped the town.

            "Since when do you have any materia?" Zack asked in surprise. 

            Cloud fidgeted nervously. He picked up a piece of material from the ground. "See, Hojo's been working with me. It seems I can," the material glowed in his hand and then vanished, "absorb material. He said something about a time materia. Whatever it did changed my metabolism. I already have practically all of the greens. We were working on blues when I left. I have a couple Alls already."

            Sephiroth raised his eyebrows at that. If Cloud was absorbing material then he was also gaining the 'knowledge of the ancients' according to common reports.  It could explain some of his unusual intelligence. 

As if in response to his thought Cloud elaborated. "I _do_ absorb the materia but I also…um…decode it? Decipher it? I don't know how to explain it. But I actually know how to cast a fire spell instead of just asking the materia to do it. Normally you just put so much power into a materia and it gives you a spell. Because I actually know the spells I can alter them to do different things. I can combine information from different types of materia too."

Zack and Sephiroth looked rather impressed. "So basically you're an expert on spells and the Ancients." Cloud nodded. "Well at least that mess is cleaned up."

"We'll still have to explain the damage to the town," Zack pointed out. 

"Say there was a fire and ShinRa put it out!" Cloud responded sounding exasperated. "Do I have to think of everything?"

A soft moan interrupted him. "I think she's waking up,' Zack said bending over the girl next to him.

"Who is she anyway?" Cloud asked.

"Our guide, Tifa," Zack replied. As the girl stirred again Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud and put on his 'General' face. Cloud sighed. He hated that look.

            "Where am I?" Tifa murmured as the slowly sat up. Her eyes fell on Sephiroth. "You!"

            "You okay? You took a nasty fall," Cloud quickly interrupted. 

            "Fall?" Tifa asked in confusion.

            "Yup!" Cloud said cheerfully. 'We healed you all up but it sounded like you were having a nasty dream. You went into shock when your town caught on fire and ran all the way up here then you slipped."

            Tifa's brow tightened as she concentrated. Suddenly her eyes focused on Cloud really seeing him for the first time. "Cloud? Cloud is it you? What happened? Why do you look like a kid?"

            Now it was Cloud's turn to be confused. "Do we know each other?"

            "Yes!" Tifa shouted. The word echoed in the cave. "Don't you remember? You promised you'd become a member of SOLDIER and come to my rescue!"

            Cloud blink and turned to Zack. "I thought we healed her head."

            Zack leaned over and carefully checked Tifa's head. "I think she's fine." He exchanged a look with Sephiroth. Clearly Tifa knew Clod before his little 'accident' with Hojo.

            "We need to go," Sephiroth said abruptly. He stood. Cloud scrabbled up to follow. Zack helped Tifa stand and the made their way down Mount Nibel.

*~*

"I don't know was to do with you," Sephiroth said with a sigh. They were back on the Glinka after cleaning up the town and finishing their mission. "You disobeyed a direct order but in doing so you saved Zack's lie and the lives of the entire town. I don't know whether to reward you or punish you."

"I'm sorry," Cloud said softly. He wrapped his arms around his knees.

"It's alright," Sephiroth replied as he placed his hand on Cloud's down turned head. The blond shifted so he leaned against the silver haired man. "We'll make a compromise. If you find something out next time you come right to Zack or I. And when we get back we'll get you a movie, hmmm?"

            "Alright," Cloud said happily. **_Seph?_****__**

****

"The General's eyes widened. **_Cloud?_****__**

**_I just wanted to try it. I could hear that thing and so could you so I thought we could talk to each other, _**Cloud thought happily.

"Jenova," Sephiroth murmured aloud. "That's what that thing was. Hojo told me it was my mother, year ago."

"Hojo's idea of a mother is someone who he uses genetic material from. He was trying to slice together human and dragon cells and called the DRAGON a mother. Didn't work of course. I don't think he can do much without having some one else's work to start with."

"Exactly how much do you watch in that lab?" Sephiroth asked raising an eyebrow. 

Cloud shrugged. "Hojo doesn't realize how much I understand what he says. He blathers on all the time. I've learned a lot from him." He frowned. "It's odd though. Hojo hasn't taught me much on purpose. But I can read and write and know a bunch of other stuff. I can't figure it out."

Sephiroth sighed. They hadn't told Cloud what exactly had happened with Hojo and the time materia. "Cloud, I'll tell you that eventually."

"Okay," Cloud said sounding annoyed.

*~*

"So spike," Zack asked as they wandered through Midgar. "What movie are you going to get?"

"Don't know," Cloud said softly. He looked around as they entered the store. Cloud wandered over to the adventure section. "Something with sword fighting and funny…" He flipped through the DVDs.

"Well, you like the Lord of the Rings – anything else by Jackson?" Zack asked.

"This one has Aragorn in it," Cloud murmured picking up a copy of Hildalgo. The DVD behind it caught his attention. "Hey, look at this!"

Zack picked it up. "I don't know Spike. It's rated a bit high for you…"

"It's the same as the Lord of the Rings," Cloud counted. "Besides, it's by Disney! I mean, how bad can it be?"

"True Zack murmured. "Alright. Seph shouldn't mid too much." He grabbed the movie and took it to the cash register. "Really Spike, I had no idea you liked pirates."

*~*

Sephiroth didn't exactly approve of their choice but he gave up once they both started to argue for it. The three made quite a cute picture. Zack and Sephiroth were on the coach their arms interlaced. Cloud was curled up on the General's lap, one hand intertwined with Zack's. The blond's blue eyes widened with excitement as he watched the film. Zack and Sephiroth exchanged glances. "Does this mean you're going to want a pirate hat Cloud?" Zack teased.

"I'd never get my hair flat enough to wear one," Cloud replied. He yawned. Sephiroth smiled faintly and scooped the child up. After carefully tucking him in bed he returned to Zack. "Did you get through to Airi?"

            His lover nodded. "She said we could bring Cloud in first thing tomorrow." He sighed. "I'm worried Seph. With what Hojo's doing to Cloud…ShinRa won't let him go. You know that." After all, the company would never let Sephiroth resign for the same reason.

"I'm more worried that they'll try and separate him from us. If they try to control him…"

Zack snickered. "They'd be stupid to even think about it! Come on, from what we've seen Cloud can definitely spell cast and he said he'd already absorbed all of the green material He could probably blow up the building if he wanted to!"

"True," Sephiroth replied. He wrung his hand in an unusual expression of nervousness.

"Seph, stop mother henning him! Sooner or later Cloud's going to grow up. What happened at Nibelheim makes me thing we've both been insulting his intelligence. He may be five physically but he acts a great deal older. Whether he is taping old experience or it's due to Hojo's meddling is beside the point." He started pacing. "I know how you feel. So much of this is out of our hands. Everything is slipping out of control. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Now who's worrying?" Sephiroth gently stopped his friend's pacing.

"We should introduce him around the base you know," Zack said as he laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. "Rumors are already flying all over." His expression turned thoughtful. "Might not even be a bad idea actually. The boy certainly is a charmer. If most of SOLDIER was on the look out for him, he'd be safer."

"True," Sephiroth replied. His eyes gleamed. "But that's later. I suggest we take advantage of Cloud's exhaustion." Zack's eyes widened as Sephiroth dragged him off to the bed room. He hadn't been this direct in a very long time!"

End Chapter 6

Can you tell I watched Pirates of the Caribbean when I wrote this chapter? Expect the occasional reference to it in the future.

 Miss Ayanami: Yeah, no SephxCloud but there won't be ANYONE with Cloud in this arc at least. My evil mind keeps shoving the three of them together in the third arc. Cloud's not old enough for anything at the moment!

For anyone who cares here's the basic break down: Arc 1: A Little Twist in Time: Cloud infant-9; Arc 2: A Little Shift in Space: Cloud 9-9 (that's just a few months); Arc 3: A Little Return to Reality: Cloud 14

Author of the Update: Yasai-chan for her regularly updated SephxCloud FFVII fic Final Reunion.


	7. The Materia in Question is…

Warning: Warnings: Extremely cute Cloud, slightly less mild Zack x Seph relationship. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Again.

Chapter 7: The Materia in Question is….

            Cloud shifted nervously as he felt eyes on his back. "Relax," Zack whispered beside him. "These are all potential allies, not threats. Loosen up. You're getting as bad as Seph." THAT remark got him a Seph-level glare. Zack chuckled. He carefully led Cloud over to where a table of SOLDIERs sat. These were some of Zack's group mates. They had entered SOLDIER together and even though Zack had advanced for quicker they had remained friends. "Morning everyone!"

            Six pairs of glowing eyes stared at Cloud. "Who's the kid Zack?"

            Zack flashed his best smile. "This is Cloud. The General and I have been taking care of him lately." Twelve eyebrows meet hair lines at that comment. 'He's been under Hojo's tender mercies quite a bit. This is the first time he's had a chance to really meet anyone." Not quite true but close enough.

            Sympathy flashed over the SOLDIERs' faces. Having dealt with Hojo when they first came to the SOLDIER program they knew what that meant. "Come sit down Cloud. I'm Van." Cloud took a seat next to the black haired, silver eyed SOLDIER. "You already know the infamous Zack of course. That's Jason, Andy, Randle, Fandes and Lendle." Cloud's bright mako blue eyes flitted around the table matching each name with a face.

            "Better eat up kid," Ands said with a grin. "ShinRa has good food for SOLDIERs – they probably wouldn't be alive otherwise – but it tastes better warm."

            "Thanks," Cloud said softly.

            Randle turned to Zack. "Doesn't talk much, does he?"

            "Oh he will, he's just not used to large amounts of people at a time," Zack replied.

            "Well, we'll take care of that!" Lendle commented. He turned to Cloud. "Feel like going down to the gym after breakfast?"

            Cloud shook his head. "I can't. I've got an appointment with Dr. Airi right after this." He sighed. "Then I have to deal with Hojo." He stabbed his lat piece of pancake with extra force.

            "Don't worry about it, we'll go another time," Lendle replied. "Provided Zack and the General don't lock you back up again that is." He glanced at Zack.

            Cloud turned around to look at the doorway. A few seconds later Sephiroth walked into the room. Cloud quickly thanked the SOLDIERS, placed his empty dished in the tub to go back to the kitchen ad quickly scampered off to meet Sephiroth.

            "That," Van said after the General and his charge had left, "was down right spooky. Are the always like that?"

            "Cloud is always aware of Sephiroth. The General can't tell as well but there is a connection." Zack took a sip of his coffee. "We suspect Hojo performed similar experiments on both of them."

            "Alright Zack, spill. Exactly what's going on with the kid?" Jason asked.

            "Hojo managed to deage one of you SOLDIER candidates. Then he experimented on him." Zack succinctly said. "We can't stop him totally but we're trying to make life as good as possible for him."

            Jason sighed. "I thought I recognized him. There was a candidate named Strife in Ma'ar's group. I saw him the day I went to 'talk with' him." Ma'ar had a bad habit of traumatizing young SOLDIER candidates. He was sadistic and cruel. Mako had only enhanced these traits. Unfortunately he was also one to the best sword instructors ShinRa had. Thos who survived never failed to become first class SOLDIERs. Of course, more failed the tests than passed. Zack had been friends with Ma'ar's rival, Urtho, during training. Urtho had died in the Wutai war after which Zack and his circle had taken up the job of protecting the youngsters under Ma'ar's command.

            "How was he?" Zack asked softly.

            Jason shook his head sadly. "I've never seen something so cruel in my life. The entire squad perused him on a daily basis. Though I must say the kid had talent and wits. I don't think I could have evaded bullies as well as he did at that age. And when they did catch him he managed to keep his injuries to a minimum."

            "Or he had practice," Van replied. As an outcast in his own family Van knew exactly what if felt like to be bullied. "Or both. But either way this might be the best thing for him."

            "Maybe," Zack murmured. "Maybe…"

*~*

            "Well you certainly seem healthy," Airi said as Cloud jumped off the examination table. "How do you feel?"

            "Alright." Cloud shrugged. He glanced at the clock. "Hojo's gonna be really mad if I'm late."

            "Go ahead," Airi replied. She chuckled as Cloud zipped out of the room.

            "Where's the fire?" Zack asked as he came into the room.

            "Cloud doesn't want to annoy Hojo." Sephiroth explained.

            "If you have a minute gentlemen?" Airi asked. They both nodded. "It appears Cloud is going fine physically. He's certainly in better healthy than most children his age. But he also has a very high pain tolerance which makes me worry about what Hojo is doing to him. He defiantly remembers some of his former life. Mostly knowledge and skills rather than actual memories. For example he knows how to read but he doesn't remember his old neighbors. He doesn't mind Hojo's tinkering. I'm sure he's manipulating the scoundrel. Cloud's down right clever. I certainly wouldn't put it past him."

            "So Hojo isn't harming him?" Zack asked in surprise.

            Airi shook her head. "Not as far as I can tell. But with Hojo's experiments certainly aren't my forte. I could be wrong."

            "That is not a comforting though," Sephiroth growled.

            "I know. But there is very little we can do. Most of this is in Cloud and Hojo's hands."

*~*

            Cloud passed the basket ball to Van who scored. "Yeah!" the blond performed a victory dance.

            Jason sighed. "Alright, alright, I give up."

            Cloud laughed and whirled around. Suddenly he froze and looked at the clock. "I've still got an hour. What gives?"

            Van looked over and saw the tall man in a lab coat. "Cloud?"

            "Specimen M.C. You are ordered to Lab 679 immediately," the scientist hissed.

            Van had always been surprised how much Cloud reminded him of Zack. Now he could see the General in him as well. All emotion vanished from Cloud's face. The very air around him grew frigid. Head held high the child lead the way to the lab.

            Van glanced at Jason. "You go find Zack. I'll look for the General. Something's up."

            While the two SOLDIERs were looking for Cloud's guardians, Cloud stared emotionlessly as Hojo practically skipped around the lab. The professor had found some new typed of material and couldn't wait to see the effects on his 'specimen.' Cloud forced himself to remain calm as Hojo continued to blather on about the materia's properties. It seemed as if this material had far more power than anything he had absorbed yet. Cloud silently prayed he could handle it. There was no way he was backing down. If he did Hojo would resume tests on Sephiroth.

            The heavy black material fell into his hands. Blue eyes closed as he reached out to activate the material with his mind. Power surged up his arm and slammed into him.

            **_Yes!_**

            The power of the stars sang in his veins. Immense destruction glowed deep inside the material. And that _thing_ from the reactor was reaching out through Cloud for that power.

            **_I will return to the stars! Those blasted Cetra can't stop me now that I have this!_**

            'No!' Cloud thought. He shoved the alien- Jenova- away with his mid. She lashed back with scalding energy. Cloud forced himself to ignore it. He reached out, seized the power of the materia and yanked it into himself instead of letting the power come to him as he usually did. It nearly over whelmed him Jenova screamed and struggled to take him over. Cloud refused. 'I'll die first!'

            It seemed the black materia was willing to take him up on it. Jenova faded away as the energy completely filled Cloud. The young boy could feel the physical material disintegrate in his hands. Another wave of pain crashed over him like a tsunami and took his consciousness with it.

*~*

            "General sir!"

            Sephiroth turned to see a second class SOLDIER quickly approaching him. After a few seconds he recognized the man as Zack's friend, Van. He acknowledged the salute and waited for him to speak.

            "Sir, we were with Cloud in the gym and some one from Hojo came and took him early to the lab."

            Ice settled into the pit of Sephiroth's stomach. "Has SOLDIER Zack been informed?"

            "Jason went to get him."

            Sephiroth nodded. "Mad sure Dr. Clayborn is aware of the situation. I'll meet Zack in the lab." Walking quickly but appearing calm the silver haired man caught up with Zack just outside of the lab. They walked silently into the lab. It didn't take long to find Cloud. Hojo was ranting and raving over Cloud's collapsed body ranting about failure. The boy's guardians didn't waste a second. Zack scooped the child up and ran for Medical. Sephiroth glared at Hojo and quickly interrogated the professor. He found out Cloud had absorbed a very powerful material and apparently it had stopped his heart. After that the General ran out of the room following Zackary's footsteps. 

            Upon Sephiroth's arrival at Medical he found himself surrounded by ordered chaos. Zackary stood by the wall watching the doctors hook life support up to Cloud. His worried eyes met the General's green ones. Carefully avoiding the frantically working doctors Sephiroth moved to his friend's side. 

             A short eternity later Airi wearily dismissed her assistants and walked slowly over to the wall. She spoke before either warrior could question her. "He's stable for now."

            "You can fix him, can't you?" Zack asked panic in his voice.

            "I just can't 'fix' him Zackary. He's a human being, not a machine." Airi snapped. She rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"What can you tell us?" Sephiroth asked.

The doctor looked very uncomfortable. "As far as we can tell, Cloud's body is literally charged with energy. That's what's causing his system to shut down. Unfortunately we haven't been able to neutralize it."

"What does that mean?" Zack demanded.

"It's only a matter of time until Cloud dies."

End Chapter 7

There you go. Obligatory angst chapter for a FFVII fic. However, I may post 8 tomorrow so you won't have to wait that long. It will be up before the week is out.

The other SOLDIERs in this fic names' come from Mercedes Lackey's books. Zack's friends are from The Last Herald Mage Series and Urtho and Ma'ar are from The Black Gryphon. She's one of my favorite non-fanfiction authors.

I have TWO people to thank this chapter, TWO! 

Katie14: Thanks for your continued support! I always thought it was suspicious how Sephiroth fell into the whole Jenova lies thing. He's supposed to be really intelligent. I've got a couple different takes on that that'll come up in some fics other than the _A Little_ series.

Blue Eyed Angel2: He is adorable, isn't he? There's some scenes in this that came to me as mental images so I had to rework the plot to fit them in.  If I could draw I'd put some stuff up. But as I insult stick figure's I most certainly won't inflict you with them.

Author of the Update: soranokumo for her SOLDIERs arcs and her swimming pool stories. These are good rereading material.


	8. A Holy Revival

Warning: Warnings: Extremely cute Cloud, slightly less mild Zack x Seph relationship. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Again².

Chapter 8: A Holy Revival

            Gloom settled over the SOLDIER complex. Had Zack been in a better mood he would have found it amazing how many people knew and loved Cloud. Had it really only been ten months since Cloud had been transformed? A mere two months since that near disaster at Nibelheim? Zack silently greeted Sephiroth with a nod as the General entered the room. He rose from the chair next to Cloud's bed side and allowed his friend to take his place. The two had managed to rearrange their schedules so one of them could stay with Cloud constantly. If they couldn't, one of the 'Superb Six' would fill in. 

            Zack reached Sephiroth's quarters and opened his messages. He ignored the first five. Some were invites to parties; others were common every day reports form other bases. The sixth and either were messaged pertaining to the successful SOLDIER candidates. The seventh was a list of new SOLDIER applicants. The tenth gave him a start of surprise.

                        _Zack,_

_                        I know something's wrong with Cloud. Meet me at the usual spot at seven._

_                        ~A_

             Zack's eyes widened in surprise. Aeries had never contacted him before. Thanks to Cloud, Zack knew that Hojo wanted Aeris and that the Turks still had standing orders to capture her. It didn't surprise him that Aeris knew of Cloud's condition. Aeris had always been uncanny like that. A quick glance at the clock told him he had just enough time to make it. The SOLDIER left a quick note for his friend and slipped out the door.  

*~*

Zack and Sephiroth watched as Aeris approached Cloud's bed. The Cetra had asked to see Cloud to try and help him. They had managed to smuggle her into the complex. Zack only hoped she could help.

            "Only one thing left to try," Aeris murmured an hour later. She pulled something out of her hair and held it in her hands. 

Suddenly a shrill alarm sounded in the air. "Oh hell!" Airi shouted from across the room. She ran over, not apologizing as she knocked into Aeris's. "He's crashing!" In the next few tense moments no one noticed as Cloud's hand clenched around something that had fallen on the bed.

*~*

For the first time in days Cloud became aware of another presence besides the destructive power of the Black Material or the alien Jenova. A kind, healing presence slowly intruded his mind. Cloud grabbed it as a drowning man grabs a lifeline.

Many called the planet cruel and harsh. It sent terrible storms, earthquakes and tornadoes. Others believed it to be an alien presence beyond human comprehension. Still other called it 'mother' for its nurturing role. Cloud found it to be a sisterly presence, an older sister that would occasionally torment him but still loved him. Brilliant white light filled Cloud and held him Cloud. It contained the black energy of Meteor and forced Jenova from his mid. The blond felt his fears and pain fall away in the planet's comporting embrace.

In the physical world, the small white material that Aeris had dropped vanished from Cloud's hand.

*~*

            Airi considered herself many things. Confident, competent, compelling and commanding were definitely among them. She was well away she was no God and couldn't save everyone. She had learned that years ago when her first patient died. Airi knew Cloud was going to die. All of the signs were there.

            So how in the world could she explain Cloud's miraculous recover?

            Airi stared down at the young blond, his bright blue eyes closed in peaceful slumber. Aeris had said something about her white material canceling out Hojo's. She supposed it was possible. Though she certainly didn't like it. Scientist and doctors certainly hated being left in the dark. "And I'll probably never know," Airi murmured aloud.  A faint blue glow alerted the doctor to her patient's return to consciousness. "How are you feeling?"

            "Better," Cloud said softly. He shifted in the bed. "What happen?" Airi related all that they knew. "How long do I have to say in bed?"

            "A while at least. We still don't know a lot about what happened. You should be able to go home in a few days though. And there are plenty of visitors waiting to see you." She scowled. "Unfortunately you'll have to go back to Hojo eventually. President ShinRa was adamant about that."

            "That's alright," Cloud sighed.

            Airi stared at her young charge. "Cloud he almost killed you!"

            Cloud shrugged. "I know. But sometimes I can help others Hojo is trying to hurt. Knowing others won't have to go thought what I do makes it worth it." Blue eyes closed as the small boy went to sleep.

            "I'll never understand him," Airi went back to work.

End Chapter 8

Kinda a short chapter but anyway….

Yes, Cloud's alright now. I just couldn't kill him. He's SO CUTE! *Hugs Cloud*

And once again I have TWO people to thank!

Katie14: Sorry about the logging in thing. I KNOW I took the 'rejects anonymous reviews' off but it decided to put itself back on. *glare* I didn't think it would be reasonable for Cloud to stay with Sephiroth and Zack all the time because of their duties so I had to bring a few other people in to the picture. As for the black materia, well holy will keep that under control. Its actually coming up in the second arc (which I'm currently writing) or at least its origin. But Cloud's emotionions DO influence his spells which will come up eventually…

Cloud: I AM SO MAD! *ultima spell levels the building* Oops…

Blue Eyed Angel 2: Cloud's my fav too. In fact all of my FFVII stories revolve mainly around Cloud and his relationships with Zack and Sephiroth.

Author of the Update:  lynlyn for her FFVII story Emerald Skies which we all hope she updates soon.


	9. Bargaining for Blades

Warning: Warnings: Extremely cute Cloud, slightly less mild Zack x Seph relationship. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did.

Chapter 9:  Bargaining for Blades

            Cloud wandered around Midgar glancing at the various shops. He had some money to spend after his combined 'birthday' and welcome back party. The child grinned when he remembered the giant cake Zack had backed. Apparently the First-Class SOLDIER had gotten the recipe from a good friend of his – who owned a restaurant. The cake had been originally meant of banquets- and then Zack had tripled it. Every dish in the apartment had been full of cake batter. They had frozen a lot, given away more and they still had enough for some each day for the next two weeks!

            Cloud finally spotted what he wanted. The blond slipped into the weapon shop. It was an expensive place. Each weapon was made to order. Most upper level SOLDIERS personal weapons came from here including the Masamune and the Buster Sword. Cloud wanted a sword of his own despite Zack and Sephiroth's refusal to train him. 

            "Little young to be in here, aren't you?" Ironheart, the shop's owner asked. His own blade, Hellsbane, hung above his head on the wall.

            Cloud turned to face the smith. Ironheart flinched in surprise when he saw Cloud's glowing mako eyes. "I came to see about the forging of a sword."

            "Interesting. I didn't know they were letting children enter the SOLDIER program," Ironheart murmured. He looked thoughtful. "You wouldn't be Cloud, would you?" Cloud nodded in surprise. "Couple of my regulars mentioned you. You're under the General's supervision?" Cloud nodded again. "Well since I know the Masamune is still in perfect condition I suspect you're looking for something for yourself and not your guardian."

            Cloud smiled slightly embarrassed this stranger had figured it out so quickly. "Here's a picture of what I wanted." He passed the smith a photograph.

            "Well I'd make a few adjustments…you'll be needing materia slots of course…"

            Cloud shook his head. "No materia slots please. I've got that covered."

            Ironheart's eyebrows rose in surprise. "No materia slots? Are you mad boy?"

            Cloud looked around the shop uneasily. "Let's just say they'd be superfluous." 

            "Well it's your money," Ironheart shrugged. "Speaking of which, I doubt you can afford this." Cloud's shoulder's drooped. "I'll make you a deal. You said you can handle materia, yes?" Cloud nodded. "Well I'm not too good at it myself. How about you help me with my fire materia? I use it in the forge all of the time. You work for me and I'll make you your blade."

            "Really?!" Cloud yelled excitedly. He held out his hand. "You've got a deal!"

*~*

            Zack frowned as Cloud went skipping out the door. The youth was up to something. Not evil or even mischievous per say. Zack had seen both enough times to recognize them. But he was up to something. Following the blond child from a discreet distance, Zack found himself outside of the infamous smith shop titled, 'Firesong.' What in the world was Cloud doing here? Zack carefully stuck his head in the shop. Ironheart greeted him warmly. "Ahh Zack. How is the Buster Sword holding up?"

            Zack placed a finger to his lips. "What's Cloud doing here?" he asked quietly. 

            Understanding flashed in the smith's eyes. "So, the little rascal didn't tell you what he's been up to. I wondered." Ironheart explained the deal. "I'm surprised you haven't started training him yet. He has talent and the drive to learn. An unusual combination."

            "We were trying to keep his life as normal as possible," Zack replied with a sigh. "How is he doing?"

            "Quite well. If you like you can watch today. Cloud won't notice. He's completely absorbed when he practices. I estimate a few months until I've taught him everything I can. They you'll have to take over." The smith looked thoughtful. "It might not be an all bad thing that you aren't teaching him. Everyone makes mistakes, especially in the beginning. Cloud doesn't wan to disappoint either of you. He'll have the basics down and the right mental attitude by the time you start teaching him."

            "No small blessing," Zack admitted. "What are you getting out of this?"

            "Cloud's working with the fire material to keep the forge fire stable. He's far better than anyone I've ever hired for the job. I've never seen that much power and precision from a level 1 materia."

            Zack bit his lip to keep from laughing. Level 1 materia indeed. Cloud was probably using his own _mastered_ fire materia. As for precision Cloud could create the spells to do exactly what he wanted. "So what are you teaching him today?"

*~*

            Cloud carefully carried his precious burden from the Firesong. Today was his last official day of working with Ironheart. He might go back to work there occasionally through he expected he's be too busy to stay there much. It was good practice at holding spells but Seph and Zack had promised to start teaching him sword work themselves so he'd be hard pressed to work there full time like he had before. Slipping back into the suite the three shared Cloud felt disappointment come crashing down when he realized neither of his friends were home.

            With a sigh Cloud carefully placed his package on the table and pulled out his schoolwork. Zack had insisted he started studying during the time he'd been confined to bed following the incident with the black materia. It had kept him from driving his watchers crazy. It was hard stuff (at least he didn't think so. Andy's jaw had hit the ground when he saw some of his math homework. Cloud didn't understand why algebra was supposable so hard.) but it kept him out of mischief. At least most of the time.

            Three hours and a sandwich later Cloud shifted restlessly. No one had been by and he had already finished his work, read one of Sephiroth's books and practiced his kata. It was getting close to 1600 hours and there had been no sign of anyone coming home. Usually someone came by around 1500 to start dinner. The blond wandered into the small kitchenette and pulled down a cook book. After carefully examining the food in the refrigerator and cupboards, Cloud selected a recipe and reading it three times, taking notes. The last thing he wanted to do was pull a Zack like with the cake. And cooking supper would give him something to do.

*~*

            Zack warily trudged his way into Sephiroth's office. Today had apparently been attempting to prove Murphy 's Law to the utter maximum. It had been SOLDIER candidate testing day, a usually hectic experience. Then paperwork had gone missing, two of the testers had gotten violently sick, a group of rebels had attacked Kalm, Corel and the edged of Midgar. Next Scarlet's latest mechanical experiment had gone haywire. By the end they had lost power for an hour and the sprinkler system had gone off. Only apparently someone had put pink dye in the water dying the corridors pink. And it smelled like artificial roses. Zack couldn't wait to go to sleep. "Seph?"

            The general wearily lifted his head from his paperwork. "Hello Zack."

            "You want to get something to eat?" Zackary asked hi s friend. "It's almost 1900 and I know you didn't eat lunch."

            "Considering it was pink, I think not," Sephiroth replied. He blinked. "Do you get the feeling we're forgetting something?"

            Zack shook his head. "I can't think of…Cloud! Oh crap, we forgot all about Cloud!"

            Sephiroth stood, carefully arranged the remained papers he'd been working on and followed Zack out of his office. Fifteen minutes later the two found themselves outside their door. Pulling out his key Sephiroth unlocked the door and stepped inside.

            Lively music was playing. Dinner sat on the table. Clod's voice came for the kitchen singing along to the up beat song.

            "Cloud?" Zack called.

            "In the kitchen!" Came the rely (stating the obvious).

            The two weary SOLDIERS walked into the small kitchenette to find Cloud drying dishes. The blond carefully placed the last dish in the cupboard and hug up the towel. Then he launched himself at his friends. "You're home!"

            "You make dinner?!" Zack exclaimed in shock.

            Cloud shrugged. "I was bored."

            Sephiroth's lips twitched. "You were bored."

            "Yes."

            "And you made dinner."

            "Yes."

            "Only you Cloud-kun, only you." 

They walked back out to the table. "Oh wait a second!" loud exclaimed. He held his hand out over the table and concentrated. Several spells faded. "There we go!"

"Fire and ice spells?" Sephiroth asked as he inspected the food . Spaghetti sat next to a loaf of bread and a salad sat at each place. Cold drinks sparkled in the classes.

Cloud shrugged. "I've been practicing sustaining spells. Those are low compared to the stuff I was working with in the forge."

"How is Ironheart?" Zack asked. Cloud explained how hi day had gone while leaving out a few crucial details. That lead to Zack and Sephiroth explaining all of the accidents that had befallen them. Cloud found this extremely funny. "Pink dye?" He gasped then promptly fell back into hysterics.

In an attempt to change the subject over desert (more cake) Sephiroth asked Cloud how much longer he was working at the smithary. Cloud couldn't ask for a better opening line. He ran form the table (leaving his cake half finished) and returned with a thin box. "Ironheart said I couldn't open it until you came home," Cloud carefully unwrapped the package and lifted the lid of the box.

Zack whistled softly. "That's something else." He lifted the sword from the box." Very light. Seems a bit big for you."

Cloud shrugged. "I'll grow into it."

Sephiroth took the blade from Zack and carefully examined it. "I think this is even better than his usual work." Sephiroth gave Cloud a long look after he replaced the blade. "This is not a toy. I want you to understand that."

Cloud nodded just as serious as the General. "This is a weapon. It's meant for defend an hurting enemies, even killing them." Wisdom beyond his age shown for a moment in his glowing blue yes.

"For now we won't train you with this. Tomorrow I want to test you and see how much you know. We'll go from there. When you're ready I'll let you have this."

Cloud looked slightly disappointed but nodded again. "Wait a minute," Zack said glancing at the sword again, "That looks just like the swords in Pirates of the Caribbean." Cloud looked sheepish. "Well, are you going to go sailing on the high seas, little pirate of mine?" Zack teased ruffling Cloud's blond spikes.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Cloud responded and ducked as Zack through the bundled up wrapping paper at him.

End Chapter 8

I told you they'd be more references to PotC. Actually I loved Will's blade in there and wanted a character to have it. And since I wanted Cloud to have a different weapon from his guardians it was perfect. That's actually the reason PotC showed up a couple chapters ago.

More Lackey references in here. Ironheart and Hellsbane are horses (yes horses) from the Tarma and Kethry books. Firesong is the name of a _really_ cool mage in the Winds, Storms, and Darien trilogies. 

And now I have THREE people to thank! *dances*

fantasy_child: Glad to hear you enjoyed it! I'm personally a preferred C/S or C/S/Z. I don't like stories without major Cloud time but I have read several really good S/Z stories. And S/C doesn't work at all in this arc! As for Jenova…I always thought she had too easy of a time taking over _Sephiroth_ in the game. I mean he's supposed to be smart, right? It was actually shorter before. Thanks for your input though. I'll probably talk about that more in the third arc to make it more believable.

Blue Eyed Angel 2: Hey, I update pretty regularly! On this at least. It's all typed, all I have to do is add notes like this. After it's done though all bets are off.

Katie14: Thank you! I like portraying the planet in different ways, taking spins on common ideas. I wanted to flesh Airi out a little more too. She shows up in my other fic, (S/C) Healing Hands which is what I'm posting next cause it's fully written. As for Aeris its that whole 'I'm a Cetra and I can talk to the planet' thing.

Author of the Update: Shadow-Storm for Second Chances yet another wonderful FFVII fic featuring Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth!


	10. Warnings of Warfare

Warning: Warnings: Extremely cute Cloud, slightly less mild Zack x Seph relationship. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I win the lottery maybe. But I suppose I'd have to buy a ticket…..

Chapter 10: Warnings of Warfare

"He's a joy to watch you know," Zack remarked while he observed Cloud carefully finished the last of his cool down exercises. "He's what, seven now? Hard to believe he's that good."

            "Technically he's more like eighteen but I understand what you mean," Sephiroth replied. The barest hint of pride touched his voice. "I wasn't that good when I was seven thought I started later."

            "Ironheart did a good job," Zack remarked though whether he meant the forging of warrior or weapon was up to interpretation. "How much is he working with it?"

            "About half the time. It's lighter than the metal practice swords oddly enough," Sephiroth replied. "We've barely touched materia yet." He chuckled softly. "Would you believe Hojo has run out of materia for Cloud? He's had agents all over the world looking and they can't find a single type Cloud hasn't already absorbed. Except for the summons of course. He can't absorb those. Right now they're doing double sets of green materia."

            "Damm," Zack murmured. "If he's got all of those purples- double cut, long range, counter attack-he's gonna be a hell of a fighter."

            "Language Zackary." Sephiroth scolded. "Cloud could here you."

            "I'm sure he's heard worse," Zack replied with a characteristic shrug. "Besides, he's on a military base Seph. It goes with the territory." He glanced at his friend. "You need to stop being paranoid Seph. Cloud is growing up. Remember what you said a while ago? Stop mother henning him." 

            "I most certainly am not," Sephiroth snapped back.

            "Are too."

            It took all of Sephiroth's will power not to respond with the childish reply 'am not' (because the resulting argument would last for a Very Long Time.) Instead he turned his eyes back to Cloud and watched the child carefully put away all of the equipment the' been using. Cloud was far more careful with the practice swords than another student. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had made swords before…

            Once Cloud completed his task he came running over to his two guardians with the energy only the young have. He gave Sephiroth's hand a quick squeeze (knowing how the General felt about shows of attention in public) then ran off with Zack to lunch. This was part of the daily routine.  Get up, have breakfast in the mess hall, practice with Sephiroth after morning lessons and then lunch. After lunch the schedule became more flexible. Cloud would either stay with some other SOLDIER friends of Zack, Dr. Airi or attend another set of lessons. The SOLDIERs did everything from playing sports with him to teaching him survival skills. Airi taught him field medicine and about materia. At three he had his daily appointment with Hojo which usually ran two to three hours long. Then he would come home and help make dinner. After dinner he did homework till he went to bed. On the rare occasions Hojo didn't need him Cloud visited Aeris in the city.

            Cloud was quite content with the pattern though his guardians dreaded the day Cloud would formally enter the army removing him from their protection. (Not that Cloud needed to be protected. An Ultima spell took care of most problems. Indeed if the blond knew how much his guardians worried after his safely he'd probably give them a long lecture about why he didn't their protection. With demonstrations. If anything would survive might be debatable.)

            Sephiroth's feel carried him to his office. With a purely mental sigh The General entered the room and glanced at the looming pile of paperwork on his desk. Death, taxes, paperwork, dishes and wash. These things would always be constant. Several hours later the silver haired man placed the last of the papers down. As if on cue the door opened. For their sake, they better not have any _more_ paperwork. 

            To the General's surprise, it was Tseng, the leader of the Turks. Despite the fact that the Turks "official" job was to search for SOLDIER candidates, the two leaders rarely spoke to each other. "General," Tseng greeted simply. Sephiroth nodded in reply. Tseng handed him a pile of papers. A quick glance at the papers told Sephiroth that they were the actual reports on the newly found SOLDIER candidates. But that didn't explain why Tseng would deliver them in person. Flipping through the papers, a post-it-note caught the General's eye. Quickly reading it, Sephiroth nodded to show his understanding and watched the Turk leave. He sent a message to Zack. This could be important.

*~*

            "So what's going on?" Zack asked as he came into their apartment. 

            "Tseng told me he wanted to talk," Sephiroth replied. "He didn't specify what he needed to talk about but the way he delivered the massage makes is feel important. 

            Zack glanced at the clock. "Cloud should be in the lab. At least he won't walk in on this."

            A soft knock on the door alerted the two SOLDIERs their visitors had arrived. Zack quickly opened the door and let Tseng come in. Another Turk, his uniform and bright red hair disheveled, followed him. Zack searched his memory for his name. Leno, Beno…Rano! One of the newest Turks but one of the best. Rumor had it that the Turk could absorb lightning. Zack had wanted to try and see if it was true but now as hardly the time. "Tseng, Reno."

            "Zack," Reno replied .They took their seats.

            "You wanted to talk about something?" Sephiroth questioned.

            "Yes," Tseng answered. He gestured at Reno.

            "I've met your little kid. He's got a good head on his shoulders." Reno stated from his sprawled position. "He impressed me quite a bit. Unfortunately…" The front door opened.

            "I'm home!" Cloud's voice echoed. He skipped happily in the door. "Hojo's got a meeting." He stopped when he saw the meeting going on in the living room. The blond grabbed his sword off the rack in the hallway. "I'll just go for a walk. I need more practice on my foot work anyway." The front door slammed shut.

            Reno blinked. "Well he's rather observant."

            Zack shrugged. "Cloud's just like that. We've had some important calls come in here, highly confidential stuff. He just removes himself."

            "Very smart kid," Reno acknowledged. His eyes darkened. "As I was about to say before we were interrupted, someone wants Cloud dead."

"What!?" Zack yelled in shock. Sephiroth sat frozen at his side.

"It doesn't take much to realize he's important to you," Reno explained. "We all know there are groups that want to strike at ShinRa and you, General. They believe Cloud is the perfect way to get to both."

"Cloud isn't defenseless," Sephiroth spoke calmly. "Anyone attacking him would get a surprise. Even so we will be cautious. Thank you for your warning."

"No problem," Reno replied. He and Tseng stood.

"Reno," Zack asked, "exactly how did you meet Cloud?"

"I was in Midgar a few months ago and ran into him." Reno had just returned from an 'information gathering' mission. Unfortunately the target's security had proved tougher than their intelligence had suggested. They'd managed to swipe his materia and potion stock before he left. In the resulting chase he'd been injured. Cloud had found him in the slums, hidden him and some how Healed him. The redhead had every intention of investigating the blond but he hadn't found much yet. It looked as if he would have to go to the source.

"Cloud has some good friends in Midgar. It's not surprising that you saw him there," Zack replied. 

Little did the adults know that the warning had come too late.

*~*

Cloud strode down the hallway to the gym with his precious blade at his side. The hallway was dark, far darker than usual. He made a mental not to tell Sephiroth when he came back. Anyone could be hiding in the shadows.

As if his thoughts had triggered it, a shadow lunged out at him. The assassins hired by Sephiroth's enemies had followed the blond's actions carefully. When they finally saw him alone and unprotected they struck.

Unfortunately for them, Cloud's training took over. He ducked and pulled away. His sword was in his hand before he even thought of drawing it. Green light flickered around him as he began to spell cast. The boy's mind seemed to fade. Emotions vanished as cold hard logic over came him. The assassins regrouped as they moved to intercept this unexpected threat.

But Cloud was the product of ShinRa's science and Jenova's child's tutoring. They had no chance.

A few bloody minutes later Cloud whirred as he heard foot steps. His blood tinted blade rested against the intruder's throat.

"Whoa kid! Calm down!"

"Reno?" Cloud murmured. He carefully removed the blade from the Turk's throat.

"Bloody hell," Reno mumbled looking around the hallway. He pulled out his PHS. "General? I think you better get down here. Corridor between 7 and 9 B." He placed the PHS back in his jacket. "They were certainly serious," Reno muttered. Swartz assassins didn't come cheap. He glanced at Cloud. They weren't easy to kill either. Several Turks had died attempting to take down a single Swartz member .Cloud had killed four. Too bad he would never join the Turks. The redhead could just imagine the reaction he would get if he even joked about that around the General. No thank you, he valued his life.

"Cloud!" Zack's shocked voice ran gout.

The blond blinked. "Zack?"

"Good God," Zack whispered in shock. He took the sword from Cloud's hand and carefully cleaned it. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Cloud responded. His voice sounded oddly dead.

"Shock," Zack concluded. He carefully examined Cloud. "I think he'll be alright Seph. But we should have Airi check him out just to be sure."

Reno blinked. He hadn't seen the General arrive. "Take him home Zack. Then call her," Zack nodded and pushed Cloud away from the scene. "What do you think?" Sephiroth asked Reno gesturing towards the bodies.

"I think its damm dangerous to go after that kid!" Reno replied. "He nearly got me! I'd hate to think what would have happened if he hadn't recognized me." Reno was usually unshakable but what he had witnessed had shocked him. He'd never seen a child with such skill even on his time in the streets.

"You can blame Hojo," Sephiroth replied. "We'll have to call a meeting. Assassins should not have been able to penetrate the facility so easily."

"We'll be there," Reno replied. He looked at Sephiroth. "Is it usually for SOLDIERs to react that way after their first kill?"

"Its not unusual," Sephiroth explained, "while not everyone reacts the same way the process used to make SOLIERs limits their emotions in battle. The more mako you experience the more pronounced the effect. It only suppresses emotion though, not erases it.  Cloud'll have a reaction latter."

'That explains a few things about you,' Reno thought. "I'll get this cleaned up," he said out loud. "You better help that kid."

*~*

            Cloud sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket and a cup of hot coco in his hands. Zack hovered at his side. "Zack I'm fine. Really."

            Sephiroth sighed and sat next to the child. "Zack, leave him alone. Let's get you to bed Cloud." Cloud nodded and finished his drink then slipped off to his room. "He needs time to let it settle in," Sephiroth whispered.

            'Zack gave him an odd look. "Settle in? Are you crazy? He's just a kid! He shouldn't find this so easy to accept!"

            "I know," Sephiroth replied. "But he's still gone through the same treatments SOLDEIRS have." He pushed his lover towards the bed room. "Go to sleep Zack. I'll put Cloud to bed then join you."

            Zack nodded, went to their shared room and changed into a comfortable pair of sweat pants. A short time later Sephiroth jointed him. The two SOLDIERS held each other tightly not speaking to the darkness. Slumber came uneasily as the gruesome images that had surrounded Cloud echoed in their minds. Finally sleep cast her spell and four glowing eyes closed.

            It was after midnight when Sephiroth awoke. Zack stirred in his arms. "Seph?" Remembering previous nights like this the raven haired man stiffened. "What's wrong with Cloud?" He pulled away from Sephiroth and looked towards the door.

            Looking very small in the dark wrapped in a huge blanked, Cloud stood just inside their door. His blue eyes glowed brightly in the dark. Tears streaks stained his pale white face. "I'm sorry."

            "It's alright," Zack reassured the boy thought he didn't know if the blond was sorry for killing the assassins, his behavior last night or interrupting their sleep. He got out of be d and walked over to Cloud. Easily sweeping up the child, Zack carried him back to be and placed him in the middle. "Want to talk about it?" Zack asked softly after he had pulled the covers over all three of them. Cloud nodded and hesitantly started. Soon the blond's words ran over each other, slurring though tears. Sephiroth remained silent. He carefully rubbed Cloud's back but let Zack handle their charge. The other SOLDIER handled words better than he did.

            When the sun rose hours later it greeted the three sleeping warriors cuddled together.

End Chapter 10

Say it together now…aw, isn't that SO CUTE!

Don't own Swartz either. This is a shameless Weiss Kreuz plug. ^_^

So we've seen Cloud in action. He seems a little invincible at the moment. He's not, I promise you. He'll be getting in more trouble in _A Little Shift in Space_. Believe it or not there is only one more chapter to this fic (more of an epilogue really). Then you have to wait till I finish writing the next one.

Only one person to thank today…

Fantasy_child: Glad you liked it. More PotC quotes may show up as _Space_ goes along. The Arcs are basically plot arcs even though they're different stories. This is the 'introduction' arc. We develop the relationship between the characters and set up some of the abilities. The next arc has more of a 'central' plot if you will. I.e. they have a quest/mission to complete. The last arc has to do with Cloud growing up, finding out the truth behind Hojo, dealing with Hojo and Jenova (you'll see why this doesn't come up in the second arc) and Cloud entering the SOLDIER program (_A Little Return to Reality)_. There may be a set of one shots between _Space_ and _Reality_. There's at least one but I might get more ideas as I go along. ^_^

Author of the Update: Akuma no Tsubasa for All You Can Know, the sequel to Chi to Ase to Namida!  


	11. Joy before the Storm

Chapter 10: Joy before the Storm

            "CLOUD! When I get my hands on you you're going to be in So Much Trouble!"

            Sephiroth chuckled as he heard Zack's outraged cry. It had been nine months since the assassination attempt. They had increased security and no further incidents had occurred. Cloud had recovered emotionally though he rarely used that hallway if he could help it. Unfortunately, the boy had developed a mischievous streak. Zack had pulled several pranks to shake Cloud out of his depression. It had worked but had resulted in a prank war. Apparently Cloud had just gotten Zack back for the ice block in his bed two nights ago.

            "Where is he?" Zack demanded as he stomped into Sephiroth's office. The SOLDIER's usual gravity deifying hair was tied down by ….jingle bells? It was a good thing that Sephiroth had a great deal of practice hiding expressions. Or else he'd be laughing on the floor. Every time Zack moved the bells chimed.

            "You could take them out you know."

            "I tried! I'd have to cut my hair!"

            "*CLICK*"

            Cloud waved from the doorway, camera in his hands. "Having a good day Zack?"

            "You. Are. DEAD!" Zack lunged but Cloud had already started running. 

            "You better hurry up!" Cloud teased. "You're almost out of time!" The unspoken rule said that retribution for pranks could only last for three hours after discovery of said prank. It kept them with only minor damage. Or at least Zack only got minor damage. The SOLDIER had yet to catch Cloud in time. Along with his increased physical abilities Cloud had another weapon: allies. There were quite a few people who enjoyed seeing Zack get tortured by a little kid after all the tricks the first class SOLDIER had pulled on them.

            The bells jangled madly as Zack put on a burst of speed. It had seemed that Cloud's luck had finally run out until the clock tolled ten. Zack had missed his chance. "Damm."

            Cloud whapped him on the leg. "You know what Seph thinks about using that sort of language!"

            Zack winced thinking of Sephiroth's response when (not if) he found out. "Could you at least help me with this?" He asked gesturing to his hair. Cloud nodded. They wandered into tone of the SOLDIER rec rooms. Zack sat on the floor while Cloud perched on a stool so he could reach Zack's head.

            "Oy Zack!" Andy greeted. "Did Cloud get you again?"

            Zack glared. "I should thin that would be obvious." Andy laughed. "How long do you think this will take?"

            "Not long," Cloud assured his guardian and passed him four jingle bells. "They're a lot easier to take out than put in."

            "You better watch your back kid. I'm gonna get you good."

*~*

_            "Is there no other choice?"_

_            "The others can not handle it alone. Nor do they have the skills to accomplish this task."_

_            "I hate to destroy their happiness."_

_            "To not interfere will mean the death of your comrades."_

_            "Then we should begin."_

Here ends A Little Twist in Time and begins A Little Shift in Space

Yes ladies and gentlemen, IT'S DONE! The sequel? That's in the writing. I don't post anything until the rough draft is written by hand. It keeps down the infamous "I have writers block and won't be posting anything so I'll start a new fic and not come back to this one for months or years" disease. *Fumes* I HATE that. Ahem, anyway…

I will be posting a FFVII fic that focuses around Cloud and eventually turns into a S/C fic in the mean time though. I still have to type it though so don't get your hopes up for as quick updates as this. 

Thanks to one person today.

Katie 14:  You're my biggest reviewer! (6/13) I'm glad you liked them! I always thought it was a stretch for Cloud to only interact with Zack and Sephiroth.  And they have this compulsive lets-make-life-as-normal-as-possible attitude. I wanted Cloud to remind him he isn't normal and needs special treatment despite what they think. I liked Cloud's mental reaction to the assassination attempt, I wanted to show he's still vulnerable. However it seems to me that he got off too easily. I'll have to make him physically vulnerable later on. Overconfidence can kill you know.

Author of the Update: Flamedancer33 for Holidays, a FFVII fic with good original characters!


End file.
